


Twisted Minds

by ColdFrost44



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFrost44/pseuds/ColdFrost44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Dipper one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VermillionMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionMoon/gifts).



Dipper stared down at his sister, Mabel. She was wearing her classic shooting star sweater, but she looked like a completely different person. She was dirty, her hands were covered with filth, and her knees were raw and bleeding. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her mascara was leaving black streaks down her cheeks, but Dipper knew that it wasn’t from the physical pain. A day ago, he would have embraced her and wiped her tears away, but now he just stood there. He knew he was the cause of her tears, yet he stood there, emotionless. Staring. Distant.  
Dipper felt hands clasp his shoulders and felt Bill’s breath on the back of his neck, Dipper couldn't suppress the smirk that came to his lips. He welcomed Bill, leaning into his touch.  
“Dipper what's going on? Is that him talking, or you?” She shouted at her brother, confused and hurt. “Are you that monster that turned you against us! Against me?” Her voice went down to the sound of a whisper, and she clenched her dirty hands.

“Turned your brother against you!” Bill chattered like a bird mockingly, though the circumstances were not cheerful at all. She jumped at the sound of his voice, not seeing him. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and turned her head, looking for him, though she knew that she wouldn’t spot him. She wasn’t like Dipper, she couldn’t see him on her own. Bill would have to show himself to her. “All I did was open your brothers eyes!” Bill voice boomed in the clearing, making Mabel flinch.  
“Where are you! Where is he, Dipper?” Mabel demanded, looking around the clearing. 

“Dipper, she needs to leave. She’ll only get in the way.” Bill purred in Dipper’s ear. Dipper smirked, clenching a fist. When Dipper had first come to meet Bill he thought he was dangerous and insane. It was only until the summer when he had gotten closer to the demon. Very close, in fact, Bill was his boyfriend. Dipper had never been happier. All his family did was make fun of him but Bill helped raise him to his full potential. Dipper loved Bill and Bill loved Dipper. It was as simple as that. They never made any deal, why couldn’t Mabel see that their love was pure?  
“Mabel, just go home and leave us alone.” Dipper spat, his words like venom to the hurt female twin. Mabel felt like she had been slapped. Good, Dipper thought dangerously.  
“But Dipper!” Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her sweater. “He- He’s controlling you!” 

“He’s not a monster!” Dipper could feel Bill bristling beside him. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" Dipper was usually calm, but he couldn’t contain his rage. Mabel and Pacifica were dating, what was wrong with him and Bill? 

"Dipper! Look at what he's done to you! You're not yourself anymore!" She sobbed, trying to make her brother see. Her brother had never been so cold before, had never been this foreign to her. She looked at her brother, but before her eyes, something flickered beside him in a yellowish hue. Her eyes widened. Bill. He snapped his fingers, and a new form seemed to unfold out from his body into a more tangible, more humanoid creature. Dipper watched in satisfaction at his sister trying to take in Bill’s new form. Blond hair, yellow suit, black dress pants and shoes, top hat, and golden eyes. Bill was no doubt handsome, but the look of horror on Mabel’s face confused him. How couldn’t she see what he saw?

"Am I such a monster now?" Bill snapped. He bowed in a mocking way. 

"What did you do to my brother?” Mabel demanded, looking between the two.

“He didn't do anything Mabel!” Dipper couldn't control his rage anymore, “All you and the Stans did was mock me! You never really cared! I gave up so much to help you when you needed me, but when I need your help, you- you...” he said, not holding back. He erupted. “You were always only thinking of yourself!” Mabel stopped crying, but looked at her brother in disgust.  
“It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” She said softly. Dipper’s rage cooled down inside him as he registered what she had just said. He felt the tiniest bit of remorse, but it wasn’t enough to cover the rage he felt inside.

“That's enough!” Bill’s voice echoed off the trees, rustling the grass around them. “We’re leaving, Dipper.” Human Bill said, grabbing Dipper’s hand. The pair turned away from Mabel, leaving her behind as they disappeared into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short, but I hope you enjoy it. My sister and VermillionMoon helped me write and edit this. This is mostly a gift to Vermillion for helping me on my other one shot and story. She has been a great help and I wanted to give a back to her for her helping me with out asking anything in return. Thanks so much Vermillion! Also I would love to hear what you readers think about the story so please comment!


End file.
